


Once Upon a Christmas

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope Mikaelson Yuletide Event [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: title from the song by Selah feat. Dolly PartonThe prompt: Taken from @verobird’s holiday prompt list. Your character of choice has only met Hope once, and it was Christmas last year. They haven’t been able to get her out of their mind since. It isn’t until Christmas Eve this year that they finally see her again. What will happen when they discover Hope is not human at all, but actually an angel?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hope Mikaelson Yuletide Event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Once Upon a Christmas

“Do you think I’ll see her again this year?” Josie asked her sister, late at night in their room at school. It was December 23rd, only a couple of hours from Christmas Eve and Lizzie groaned. She knew exactly what Josie was talking about, but wished she didn’t. Josie had been going on about this mystery girl since Christmas Eve of last year. No matter what either of them had tried the siblings couldn’t find this girl.

“You saw her last year at the lighting ceremony so I see no reason why this year would be any different. Would you try to talk to her if you did see her?” Lizzie asked, unsure of why she was encouraging this at all. She wasn’t completely confident that Josie’s mystery redhead was a real person.

“I won’t know until I’m there. She’s the kind of beautiful that’s kind of intimidating, you know?” Josie said around a yawn. “If she’s there I want you to _make me_ talk to her. Otherwise, I’ll regret it until next year. Can you be _my_ wing-woman this time?”

“I will do my best to support you in your very nerdy brand of having a crush,” Lizzie promised. She knew that she owed her twin sister for her random bouts of extreme bratty/bitchiness throughout the rest of the year. Josie was always there for her no matter what. Lizzie had sworn she would attempt to be the same kind of reliable for her sister going forward. “Just promise you will at least find out her name if we find her.”

“I am going to do my best. The old college tries, as Dad would say.” Josie agreed to Lizzie’s terms.

“Once we have mine fixed up, we need to do something about _his_ love life,” Josie said with a quiet laugh. “Have you seen the way he looks at the new Sheriff? He’s like a kicked puppy.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Lizzie said quietly, knowing that she accidentally had missed it. She had to wonder what else she had overlooked while completely wrapped up in herself and her own perceived problems.

“Just pay attention tomorrow. It’s kind of funny and kind of pitiful.” Josie said sleepily. “Good night, Lizzie.”

“Good night, Josie.”

\-----/////-----

The whole morning as they got ready Josie buzzed with nervous energy. Enough that Lizzie could feel it across the room. Maybe it was a part of the twin bond thing. Maybe it was how Josie was speaking in a rapid-fire manner that only Lizzie was capable of understanding. Alaric always said it reminded him of their mother.

The whole trip into town Caroline prattled on about her memories of the Mystic Falls tree-lighting ceremony. Lizzie, in particular, hung onto every word which Caroline was surprised and pleased by. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes was the taller and blonder twins’ namesake after all. Josie smiled fondly when she heard her sister interrupt with a question, suddenly struck by her pride in Lizzie’s growth over the year.

As soon as they arrived, Josie began to scan their surroundings for any sign of the distinctive copper-colored hair. Neither of them saw anything like what Josie had described, though Lizzie was still somewhat skeptical.

“Come on, girls. We need to get our pictures while the tree isn’t surrounded by people. Hurry up!” Alaric called and waved them over with a somewhat uncharacteristic bright smile.

“It’s okay, we’ll find her later,” Lizzie promised, grabbing her sister’s hand and hauling her along towards their mom and dad. “We haven’t had a Christmas picture with both of them in it since we were six.”

Josie relented as her sister tugged on her hand and she was able to feel how important this was to Lizzie. Her father tucked her beneath his arm and her mother laid a hand on her sister’s shoulder. Lizzie hadn’t let go of Josie’s hand as she sidled into Caroline’s side. Happiness burned brightly through their bond; enough to rekindle Josie’s own until it burned back and forth between them both. Lizzie shot her their secret smile. Neither of them could remember the last time their bond had felt like this.

Alaric dropped a kiss onto each of their heads before heading off in the direction of the new Sheriff. Lizzie nodded with an approving smirk and Josie found herself giggling uncontrollably. Caroline found herself surprised by her girls again. She hadn’t realized how much she had been missing lately. The twins were acting like best friends again. Caroline was happy for them. They needed each other, though the giggles left her feeling rather suspicious. Before she could mention it, they had taken off. She smiled quietly to herself before heading to find her friends.

“Wait for a second, Josie. I see red hair.” Lizzie stopped her sister from the pursuit of hot chocolate. If Josie hadn’t been full of shit, Lizzie was going to pinch herself.

“That’s a boy, Liz.” Josie laughed. “My mystery girl is over there. I caught sight of her talking to the Sheriff’s son after I pointed Machado out to you. I haven’t taken my eyes off of her since.” Josie nodded in the girl’s direction.

Lizzie followed the line of sight to another redhead in the distance. She was on the shorter side and talking to a very large and very handsome boy who wore a Mystic Falls Timberwolves hoodie. He seemed built for football or sports of some kind. Lizzie didn’t look forward to having to face him in the yearly flag football game. He said something to make the girl laugh and Lizzie heard a disappointed sigh from her sister.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Get cocoa for her too while you’re at it. I’ll distract the himbo and give you a chance to shoot your shot. If we’re lucky we might both walk out of here with a date.” Lizzie floofed her hair and linked arms with Josie as they headed across the square as though striding into battle.

Josie found herself incredibly impressed by how her sister seamlessly slid into their conversation and inserted herself between the mystery girl and Ethan Machado. Josie offered her hand and shook after she and Lizzie gave their usual introduction, minus all of the magical parts.

“I’m Hope. Hope Mikaelson. Did I see you here last year? I never forget a face. Especially not one as pretty as yours.” Hopes smile was all kinds of charming and Josie found herself quite starstruck again. Blue eyes left her completely disconcerted and it took a couple of moments for Josie to be able to put words together coherently again. Somehow it was hard to look her right in the face, as though she was shining too brightly.

“Except for a few years when we lived in Texas, we have come to the tree lighting ceremony every season. It’s kind of a big deal in our family. I remember seeing you too. You’re a hard one to forget. Haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” Josie blushed hard as she found herself rambling. Lizzie winced as she attempted to pay attention to Ethan _and_ eavesdrop on her sister’s conversation at the same time. Just as she had thought; he was hot but as dumb as a box of rocks.

Josie took Hope’s hand and walked to get a better view of the tree lighting, smiling brightly when the beautiful girl asked if she would accompany her. The oddly formal manner of speech seemed to come from nowhere, but Josie thought it suited her. Snow began to fall softly but didn’t show any signs of sticking. It left a perfect halo of white background framing Hope’s visage. Josie thought it looked like a painting, a masterwork even.

“You really might be the most beautiful person I’ve seen in my life.” Josie paused momentarily to take in the view. After she got the words out she felt her breath escape her with them. There wasn’t anyone quite like this girl in the whole world.

“Tell me about your family’s history with the tree lighting ceremony. I want to hear all about it.” Hope requested, brushing off the compliment with a small and shy smile. She seemed genuinely interested, which was rare enough for Josie to tell her the whole story unquestioningly, save for the supernatural aspects. Hope listened with rapt attention as Josie led them to the bench dedicated to her grandmother. When she got to that portion of the story Josie pointed the dedication plaque out, running her thumb across the name reverently.

“That is a beautiful tale and you told it well.” Hope replied when Josie had finished. Something in her face told Josie that this girl had a deep understanding of loving and losing someone. “I believe the ceremony is about to begin. It would be a shame for you to miss it. I will see you later, I am sure, Josette Saltzman. I will be sure to tell your birth mother and your grandmother of how you miss them.”

Josie hadn’t yet had time to process the words when Hope leaned in to brush a feather-light kiss across Josie’s lips, then one onto each eyelid. “You will be the only one here to witness this portion of the ceremony. Every tree needs an angel topper.”

Hope took a couple of steps back from Josie, feeling the distinct tingle of magic run across her skin. White, glorious wings sprung out from Hope’s shoulders at least fifty feet on either side and no one seemed to notice but Josie. Hope sprung up off the ground and flew a lap around the square before settling to hover just above the top of the tree; the timing with Caroline and the Sheriff cutting the lights on was impeccable. As they did, the flying girl shot Josie a wink and began to ascend out of sight.


End file.
